Kagome goes Ouran 2!
by KagomexInuyasha321
Summary: Kagome ignored Souta when he was looking for Buyo, so she never meets Inuyasha. Since she doesn't get lousy grades like she did in cause of being absent, she goes to Ouran. Thinking that the school shared one uniform, the boys uniform, she walks in wearing it. She meets Tamaki, and he makes her a host. She goes on an adventure, but not the type she would in the feudal era.


**A/N Second Fanfiction, I like criticism, but not too harsh please.**

**Enjoy. More soon.**

CHAPTER 1  
The past, and the present.

"Its Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!" The cries of men sounded through the village.

A boy, with two dog ears, ran toward a hut. Ropes were thrown around him, but he broke through, he jumped into the air, and burst through the roof.

Shielding his nose with his kimono, he ran up to a glass case containing a jewel, connected to a chain. He knocked the thing over, grabbing the necklace and running out, setting fire to the village.

He smirked as he jumped over houses and over a gate. "Finally, a way for me to become full-demon at last." He chuckled, but as he ran past a giant tree, he heard the voice of his formal lover.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she shot her arrow, a sacred arrow. It hit 'Inuyasha' in the chest and he was bound to the tree. His eyes widening as he saw her.

"Kikyou...I thought..." His arm lifted up, as though he was trying to reach her, with a look of sadness on his face. Though his outstretched arm quivered, and his eyes slowly closed. His face was calm, and although Kikyou betrayed him, he rest in peace.

The injured priestess finally reached the asleep half-demon. She picked up the jewel,

"All of this...all for this jewel." She murmured, hardening her grip on it.

"Sister Kikyou!" A young girl ran up to the female,

"Kaede, burn this jewel with my body," She said looking sadly into it, her eyes filling with tears. "And I shall take it with me to the underworld." She muttered. Kikyou put the jewel in the young girls hands, then she moaned, holding her injured arm. Then she fell to her side.

"Sister Kikyou!" The girl screamed.

The Shikon No Tama, the jewel, was burnt with the young priestess body when she died that day, and Inuyasha, remain at that tree for many years.

50 Years In The Future

Kagome's POV

Monday

"Bye Mom, wish me luck!" I say as I hop down the steps of my house, 'The Higurashi Shrine'.

"Good Luck at Ouran!" My mother calls out from the kitchen. I smiles, looking down at my new school uniform, a white long-sleeved top, black tie and black shoes, navy blue blazer and pants.

Ouran is a school for the rich, I somehow, (Even with my lousy grades in math) got a scholarship to the school, today is my first day! I'm not sure about the uniform, I mean, do girls have to wear this too? I'm pretty sure they do, but there's something very, boyish, about the uniform. It seems like it was designed for them.

I walk past my brother, standing at the door of our little shrine, where we keep our well.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask,

"Nothing much." Souta says,

"Hey, Souta, you're not allowed to play in there." I scold him, looking down the dark steps.

"Its not me, its the cat!" He points inside.

"So, go down." I say, Are you scared? Scaredy-cat, I want to add.

"Why do _I_ gotta be the one!" He complains,

"Because _you're_ the one who's looking for him." I sigh, bending down and resting my head on my hands. I sigh.

"Leave the cat alone, I'm going to school, I don't want to be late on my first day!" I wink, getting up to leave.

"See you Souta!" I wave and Souta waves back, he picks his bag and walking to school himself.

CHAPTER 2  
School, and the beautiful Tamaki.

"Wow." I whisper to myself, as I see a giant school, almost big enough to be a castle. I take a deep breath and walk inside, the place looks bigger inside than out. But I see the office easily and walk up to the counter.

"Hello Sweetie, are you new?" A kind lady greets me.

"Yes." I pause, "I'm Kagome?"

"Oh yes, your right here. Kagome Higurashi?" I nod, but she frowns, "It seems they have messed up your gender on your form, no matter. Tamaki, Mr Suoh's son, will be giving you a tour of the school." She smiles.

"Ok." I fiddle with the buttons on my blazer, come to think of it, it is quite a manly uniform, and what did she mean by the wrong gender? I gasp. My uniform. Its the boy uniform. Do I really look like a dude to everyone else? This is so embarrassing. I turn red.

"Tamaki has arrived." The lady, that I now know is Marlene from the badge on her coat, says. I turn to see a handsome blond sitting on the seats. When he hears his name he stands up and makes his way over to us, occasionally running a hand through his hair. His violet-blue eyes lock on mine, and I blush. _Oh Wow_, I think.

Tamaki's POV

I flashes a friendly smile to the new student and turn to the lady. "Is this Kagome Higurashi?" I ask, I was meant to tour a girl today.

I glance at the boy standing awkwardly beside me, with he stares at me while biting his lip and looking at the ground nervously, he smiles at me, then looks as though he remembers something. I hear him mutter something to himself,

"...Stupid Kagome...boy...remember...dope." That's all I hear, I chuckle slightly.

He has such a feminine face, very long lashes with big brown eyes. I shrug it off and smile at Marlene.

She nods, and I focus on the short boy again. "Welcome to Ouran." I say. He nods.

"Hi. I'm Kagome." He says.

"Figured." I smile.

He goes bright red, "Right."

(0_0)

We walk down the hall, I try to chat, but Kagome is obviously not a big-talker.

"So where was your last school?" I ask.

"Tokyo High." She replies bluntly. "It's very different there. It's a lot smaller, my friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayami would all faint if they saw this place." He adds.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayami, Kagome...Aren't those girl names, in fact, Isn't Kagome a girls name?" I blurt out. Oops, I wasn't meant to say that out loud.

The boy goes red again. "Y-Yuka, Eri and Ayami...A-Are girls. And K-Kagome. Is my nickname." He stutters.

"Sorry." I laugh nervously, rubbing my hand at the back of my neck. Why am I acting this way in front of a guy?

"That didn't mean to come out that way." I say, It wasn't meant to come out at all. Shut up Tamaki. I tell myself.

"This is where English is, what year are you in?" I ask, ignoring my demand of being quiet.

"Junior" He answers.

I grin. "You'll be in my class then!"

"Co-"

The bell rings, "Well schools nearly starting, lets go."

"Okay" He says.

"What's your locker number?" I ask

"254." Kagome says.

"255, isn't that just a coincidence!" I try to lighten the mood, but its not working.

"Okay Tamaki." Kagome says, smiling. I find myself blushing. I turn to my locker and stick my head inside, lightly banging it on the inside.

CHAPTER 3  
A friendly game

Tuesday

Kagome's POV

He probably thinks I'm some blushing weirdo. I don't have a chance with Tamaki. I'm a boy aren't I, so don't get your hopes up Kagome

. I sigh as I stand awkwardly next to Tamaki near the door. Finally the door opens and we go into class. Then I see.

The girls uniform. Its a big yellow dress. I'm going to have to pretend to be a boy for how long now? What have I gotten myself into. Anyway, how do they not realize I'm a girl? My hair is let out, down my back, boys could have that hairstyle i guess. And the uniform. Grrr... why didn't my mom research before ordering the boys one?

I think.

A boy at the back of the room with short black hair and glasses seems to recognize me, he smirks. I just smile. _He might know my secret_, I think.

"Class, I'd like to welcome Kagome Higurashi." The teacher suddenly announces. Tamaki is still next to me, the girls watch Tamaki like he is a television. This can only be one thing. Fan girls.

Suddenly, Tamaki wraps his arm around me, grinning, I blush uncomfortably. I have a feeling this is for the girls benefit. But still, I have never been held like this before.

"Yep! This is my beloved son, Kagome!" He booms as I slip out from under him.

"So Kagome, I've got a game that the whole class can join in to learn about each other. First though, I'll pop you in a seat. Next to Kyouya."

Tamaki squeals, "Next to Papa!?"

"No Tamaki, on the left side of Kyouya." The teacher corrects, glaring. Tamaki's excitement vanishes, and he disappears to the corner.

I can't help but laugh at this, and I walk up beside him, an hold out a hand for him to take, but I regret it when he jumps up and grabs my shoulders, spinning me round and round.

"Tamaki, me next!"

"Tamaki hold me like that!" The girls screech. manage to get away and I fling myself on my seat. Kyouya examines me.

"I know what you are." He murmurs so quietly that I barely hear it.

"Hey you got a problem with what gender i am?" I whisper, but its more aggressive than I wanted, and it sounds like a hiss.

He pushes his glasses up, "Apparently." He smiles. I pout, _I don't like this guy already, _I think.

(0_0)

"Alright, so, we will be interviewing eachother, asking questions so you can get to know the other one better, I will write basic questions on the board. You may choose your partner. You have a minute to prepare." The teacher barely finishes speaking before Tamaki rushes up to me.

"YOU'RE MY PARTNER KAGOME!" I hear girls sigh in disappointment. The teacher began scribbling questions on the board.

ALL COMPULSORY QUESTIONS:

Food:

Drink:

Hobbies:

Skills:

Tamaki and I sit on the ground for some reason. And he grins at me before crossing his legs and scooting closer.

"Alright, first things first. Boy or Girl?" I flush a deep red, _does he have doubts I'm a guy?_ I think. But instead he goes into a fit of laughter. When he realized I am embarrassed by his comment, he stops, wiping a tear.

"Sorry." He chuckles,

I laugh instead, "How about you? Boy or girl pretty boy?" I joke

He looks surprised, then smiles, "I believe I'm a boy."

"Good. For a while I couldn't tell." I smirk,

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Now, what's your favourite food?" He asks,

"Maybe...I don't know, moms cooking is really good. So just Moms Cooking I guess." But I realize I'm a guy.

"I mean, totally, ramen...dude?" I say in a manly voice. Tamaki laughs.

(0_0)

"Question 15. Drinks?"

"Coca Cola!" I say with a wink, wait, guys don't wink to eachother. So I laugh,

"Sorry, my...sister always does that." I lie.

Tamaki frowns, "I thought you said you only had one brother, Souta?" says Tamaki.

"Yeah, I meant my...oh whatever!" I say, realizing I've already told him about all my family members.

**A/N Thanks for reading! O.O**


End file.
